Tillie
Tillie is a young little blue female switch engine and the titular protagonist of the The Little Engine That Could (1991). Bio She is a 13 year old teenage steam locomotive who works as a switch engine in the Roundhouse and in the Train Yard, which is run by Tower. 1991 film Early one morning, Tillie is sleeping in the round-house until she is woken up by Tower, who calls all the engines to work. She then blows her whistle to wake up her friend Chip. When she helps Farnsworth and Pete set out for their assignments, she attempts to take the milk train for a sleeping Jebediah, but Tower tells her that she's too little. When Chip tells Tillie that Georgia has broken down pulling the birthday train, Tillie tells Doc to rescue her and take her back to the round-house. Tillie tries to tell Tower that she can pull the birthday train, only to have him violently rant at her, denying her request. When Tower is fast asleep, Tillie manages to sneak out after realizing that there's no other engines left or around to witness the sneak-out. She sets off to collect the Birthday Train, and takes the toys over the mountain, until two Wolves try to convince her that she's too little and for her to rebuke them. She bravely attempts to cross a bridge during a rainstorm, but is advised by an eagle to turn back. Her courage and independence push her onward, and she ignores the eagle's words before he is blown by the wind. Tillie manages to cross the bridge, but loses one of the wagons behind her, and finally comes across a scary-looking tunnel. Despite Tillie's perseverance, she is knocked unconscious by the avalanche. While Eric waits for the Birthday Train to arrive the next morning, Tillie, Chip, and al of the toys regain consciousness and finally manage to make it out of the snow and down the mountain against the sunrise. Upon finally reaching Eric's neighborhood for his birthday, Tillie is quite proud of herself as she states it was worth the effort before blowing her whistle loudly in celebration. Basis Tillie's possible basis would be the American T. D. Judah steam locomotive rebuilt as 4-2-2, but with a coal bunker instead of a tender. Trivia * It is unknown if and however she got back to the Roundhouse, after the events of the movie, as the bridge had collapsed. * She is good at doing voice impressions. Especially when she did an impression of Jebadiah. * She is of the same species and model of Jebediah. She could be speculated to be his Granddaughter for that reason. * It is unknown if she has parents as they are never mentioned throughout the film. * She the third most smallest character in the film along with Chip and the Cake Mice. * It is unknown what her last name is. * She, and all the other characters from the film will be released in 2 fan-animated sequels by KAIJAACK Animation Studios this, or next year. She will also have a brother who is of the same species named Sam, as well as a girl named Tara, and a new villain named The Ghost Train. Gallery Category:Little Engine That Could movie characters Category:Female Category:The Little Engine That Could Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:4-2-2 Category:TOP SPEED: 30-40 MPH Category:SIBLINGS: THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE Category:Heroes Category:Young Characters Category:Engines